Long Road Home
by VanillaSky
Summary: Jem/OC and Scout/Dill........Takes place three years after the end of the book. Please R&R!
1. Intro

Hey everybody! Well as you know, this is a future fic and the characters you know about all belong to Harper Lee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Scout! Scout.........Jean Louise Finch, you wake up right now or I'll tan yer hide!" I rolled my eyes under the covers and threw the sheets over my head, revealing an entanglement of choppy dark brown hairs. I glanced up to see Cal looking down at me, a frown marking her tired old face. She sighed and closed the door, off to make breakfast no doubt. She always seemed to make more food, now that Jem was older and eating like a horse with three times a day at the very minimum. Speak of the devil; my older brother came through the adjoining doors, barefoot and in trousers buttoning up his shirt as he walked in.  
  
"Jem! I ain't properly dressed yet!" I took my privacy as something slightly more valuable now that I had reached the stage of what Aunty called "young womanhood" I didn't much care for it all that much, but I figured I might as well get it over, as if it were something I could actually control.  
  
"Aww, your just in pajamas Scout, I've seen ya in less than that," he said referring to my swimsuit. He tossed me a dress from the wooden chest in the corner. He grabbed a brush off the shelf, ran it through his hair and made his way downstairs. Lord, did he ever make such a clamor! I heard Aunt Alexandra tell him to act more gentlemanlike and I snickered. As if she knew what I was thinking, she entered the room, and we began our famous battles. Atticus always said we sounded like squawking chickens. This occurred every morning at promptly 7 o'clock when the two of us would bicker and argue over which dress I would wear that day. Today, a white cotton shirt with a yellow skirt vs. a peppermint pink dress...can you guess which one I was voting for? And so it began:  
  
"Jean Louise, you'll be eleven years old, come May."  
  
"Then why can't I act like I'm ten 'til then?"  
  
"Because, you're father has already been generous enough in dealing with matters concerning your upbringing prior to my move." I waited until her back was turned to make a face at her....I wasn't that stupid as to do so when she could hear me.  
  
"But Atticus doesn't mind what I wear, as long as I wear something."  
  
"Child, thank the Lord Almighty for that!" For some reason I stopped, not wanting to go on...besides, if she brought God into the subject, she knew I wasn't likely to follow. I snatched the outfit of my choice and ran into the bathroom to change. Aunty mumbled something incoherent which I took to be of very little importance. I emerged from the room a moment later, and took out my brush.  
  
"100 strokes," I heard my Aunt call from outside the door. I simply rolled my eyes and kept focus on my hair. As soon as I was done, I made my way downstairs for breakfast. Jem and Atticus were already seated at the table, my father reading the paper and calmly sipping his coffee while Jem stuffed his mouth with eggs and bacon, every so often taking a sip of his own coffee, and immediately following that came a face of disgust. Jem had never really developed the taste for the dark brown liquid, but if it made him seem more grown up, then by Jove, coffee he would drink.  
  
Honestly, he didn't have to act that way; he already looked grown up enough. He was no longer the scrawny little boy who, at one point in his life, was not permitted to play football. At fifteen years old, he reached 5'11, had an athletic build, and possessed a sense of overwhelming confidence in his air.... and not to mention a nice head of hair. The thing that surprised me most was that he was never vain of himself. I was though, proud to call him my brother. I also immensely enjoyed the fact that Cecil Jacobs and a few other boys I didn't much care for were all extremely jealous. Letting out a smile at this, I looked to see Cal entering from the kitchen with a plate of bacon and waffles freshly made. A glass of cold milk was also placed before me, and I eagerly sipped some of it, making my sip extra noisy and dragging it along. Jem growled with envy at my satisfaction. Atticus just cleared his throat and I felt a foot softly kick me under the table. I grunted in response. Our childish fun was to end however, as Aunt Alexandra gracefully came down the stairs in a lavender bathrobe. She was hardly ever late for a meal, which made me raise an eyebrow...perhaps I was just early this morning.  
  
Soon as it had started breakfast came to end, and I left my place at the table to collect my books. Jem did the same, although he did have more books to carry. That's what happened when you reached the tenth grade, and even though it came with a lot of work, I was all the more eager to join my brother. I found the fifth grade of little interest and of knowledge that has previously been planted in my head. There was some talk of moving me up a level or two, however my skills in Math sorely needed help. Up until the following year, I had no struggles concerning that subject when it suddenly presented itself to be quiet an obstacle. I desperately need to leave my current class; the teacher was just down right awful. Jem had barely suffered through that year, so any sympathy he had was kindly bestowed on me; something I gratefully accepted when he happened to be in a sour mood.  
  
We were now outside the door on the porch, and just in time too. Miss Maudie came out of her house to water some azaleas at exactly a half hour past seven every morning. She said her hellos and we returned ours. I looked over at the neighborhood just to see if anything was out of place....it never was. I struck up a conversation with Jem as I tried my best to keep up with his long strides.  
  
"Jem, you outta stay at school extra late today if you're smart." He gave me a quizzical look, but kept silent knowing I'd soon go on to tell him. I did:  
  
"A few of the girls are coming over today, and I don't wanna hafta sacrifice my own fun for yours."  
  
"Aww, Scout do they have to?" He sighed. "The last thing we need is more ten year old girls in the house, especially for dinner." I grinned, knowing how much he hated it.  
  
"They ain't all ten year olds, one of them is thirteen!" Now, to me that age sounded old and rather exciting. Of course, they were as dumb as ten year olds, which is the reason I knew them in the first place. In our group at school, there were six girls; Rosie was thirteen, Agnes and Samantha were twelve, Mary was eleven and I would be too, in a month. We were all "privileged" to be in the company of Ms. Gray, whose mood seemed never to contradict her name, though it did define the color of her hair.  
  
"Fine," he muttered, "but don't be long, I don't wanna hafta stay outside in dark." He didn't have to stay outside, which I told him, but he just shook his head, telling me we both know why he chose not to. Rosie, the thirteen year old, had it in good for Jem. When it was just us girls, a few of 'em would talk about what the future had in store for them....let me tell you, it all involved marriage and babies. Sure, I'd probably want a husband to love me an kids to play with in my later years..but I was only ten going eleven still waiting for normal body parts to arrive, and these girls were already debating on which types of flowers they would walk down the aisle with. Whatever was fresh in Miss Maudie's garden would work fine with me. Besides...I already was engaged. I pulled out of my trance when I suddenly bumped into a curly head in front of me. The person turned to reveal a freckled faced, green-eyed girl named...Rosie.  
  
"Hi Scout, hey Jem." She said the last name a bit more coaxingly than necessary. Jem muttered his greetings and said he'd be off now that I had some company. He crossed the street and walked along side some of his other friends who apparently found the situation quiet amusing. Rosie frowned.  
  
"Ever wonder what boys talk about, Scout?"  
  
"I know what they talk about and it all involves football and food."  
  
"Is Jem any different? When he ain't with his friends I mean." I simply shrugged. I didn't want Rosie to hear anything about Jem's private life. He didn't much care for her; an he had a good reason too, as did the rest of the boys in Maycomb. To begin with, she was obnoxious at times, never leaving you alone, she had a passion for telling lies, I suppose all that could be ignored if it weren't for the situation with her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Taylor had a very prosperous start at the begging of their marriage, until Mr. Taylor's company went bankrupt. He and the family (including nine year old Rosie) came to move her four years ago. They were known for being intent on gaining back their fortune, which made it key for all their children to marry well off. Well, we certainly weren't well off, but I could guess that if Rosie and Jem married, Mr. Taylor would use a few old connections to get Jem into Wall Street. It was great relief to know this would never occur. Besides that, it was old news to know a girl was sweet on Jem, many were. Of course, in my knowledge of things, there was only one girl whose opinion mattered to Jem.....only he didn't even know if she liked him.  
  
Her name was Kate.  
  
She was the daughter of a good friend of both Atticus and Aunt Alexandra. Both my father and my Aunt invited her and her mother for a short stay of two weeks during the summertime. I remember the day we met vividly.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Jem, Scout get ready they'll be here any minuet now...Scout, I told you a hundred times to wash your face girl, now go scrub!" Jem quickly told Cal there was no time for that, and our company had just arrived. I smiled at my unexpected victory while pretending I'd planned it all along. Cal then found it necessary to leave the room in search of Aunty. It wouldn't do for her to be absent when her guests came through the door. My aunt soon came down the stairs gracefully as ever wearing a new blue sundress. I pretended to gag, thinking she looked exceedingly similar to a lampshade that could be located on my desk. Jem pinched my arm as a warning and told me to just shut up, or I'd be scolded in front of everybody. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"You ain't got the authority to scold me!"  
  
"What's this about scolding children?" I looked up to see Aunty attaching rather long and dangly earrings on. It took my entire will power not to try and pull on of them down to see if she lit up or not. Jem must have known what I was pondering for he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"Aww, nothing Aunty. We're just playing." She nodded her head, not really caring what we were up to. I didn't find that part odd. The opening of the front door called our attention to foyer with anticipation. In stepped Atticus, a middle-aged woman, and a young girl I took to be about Jem's age. Aunt Alexandra was all smiles as well as a few hugs and kisses. Mother and daughter looked extremely alike with the same honey-colored hair, sparkling blue eyes, and rosy cheeks, though the daughter's was sprinkled with a few faint freckles. Jem loosened his tie and tried to regain a normal breathing composure. I would have giggled had I found a way to manage it without embarrassing anybody. I couldn't think of one. When the joyous celebration took a moment to pause, Atticus began the introductions.  
  
"Margaret, Kate, these are my children, Jem and Jean-Louise." I stuck out my hand to each, which both took.  
  
"You can call me Scout," I told them. Jem went next followed by Calpurnia. Within a few moments we were all seated in the living room, the grown ups discussing their view on the latest events in politics and what not. While I did occasionally enjoy a conversation of that nature with my father present, I found Kate to be a much more interesting subject than what they could be talking about. It soon turned out to be that I was equally mesmerized with her as Jem was..though not in the same way as I later came to observe. She had a certain air about her, which fascinated you. In fact, I discovered as the day progressed that she was much the female form of Dill, though all her claims we took to be true. The three of us found ourselves in fanciful conversations of literature, life, and everything else worth talking about under the sun. Kate was impressed at the amount of knowledge I possessed for such a young age. Of course, she did know Atticus, so it wasn't too surprising once you thought about it. We sat down to dinner at promptly six thirty to a meal of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, homemade bread and cider. Our table conversation consisted of what had recently happened to both the guests and the hosts, talking of vacations, holidays, and of course, town gossip. Aunty was never very crude, though it might have been mistaken for other things she gave off, but when she was with Mrs. Harrison, she became very much a schoolgirl herself, a transformation that shocked not so much my father, but Jem and myself. I couldn't wait until after dinner, when we could talk just us kids....though I was the only kid present. Every once in a while, Kate and Jem would find a subject only they themselves could have an opinion on, but would always include me in it for good measure, which I was grateful for.  
  
Days passed by quickly, Dill arrived and was most intrigued with as we were. I saw little of her mother, but from my observations I took her be the exact opposite of Aunt Alexandra and wondered why on earth the two could form a friendship. I decided Miss Maudie would answer my question, and that she did. She said it took all sorts of people to make friendships, based on anything you could imagine. I wasn't too satisfied with that, having wanted a direct definition for the reason in question, but did not receive one and left it at that. As the week came to pass and the days of summer came to end as swiftly as snapping of a finger, it soon came time to bid farewell to our company, both the Harrison's and Dill. Our spirits were lifted, however, as they promised to come back next year, roughly around the same time as Dill. And with that they were gone, as if they had never come....  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Rosie tugged viciously on my arm.  
  
"Scout? Scout? Girl, are you sleep-walking or something?" I pulled out of my trance, and placed a weary smile on my face.  
  
"Yea, I just...Oh! We're gonna be late! That damn lady's gonna kill us!" We rushed across the street, a safe thing to do in Maycomb, considering only half the town owned cars, and even the most preferred to walk. Finally inside my classroom I took my seat situated by the window. I briefly thought I saw a familiar auburn-head walking down the block, but decided it could be so and put my attention on the teacher...but I still couldn't dismiss the curiosity in my head. 


	2. Visiting

"Scout! Scout, get over here now!"

It was half past noon, and while I was on my way home for lunch, I found Jem in the front yard, hunched over and peering into the window with silent fascination and awe. It took me a minute to realize that he was the one calling me, and I supposed it was due to the fact that my reflection could clearly be seen through the glass. 'Curious' was the one word that defined my manner at the moment, and I desperately wanted to know why my brother was acting so strange. Taking my place beside him, I dropped to my knees, squirming in the cool grass below me. Auntie would have something to say about that, no doubt, when she saw the green stains on my skin. Old lady'll probably make a bath and wash my hair too. My eyes squinted in the sunlight and I found it somewhat hard to see into the house. Jem pulled away from the glass and turned to look at me, chuckling a bit, at the image of me with my nose scrunched up against the window.

"No wonder you drive Auntie mad." I ignored his immature snickering, but backed away hurriedly. I don't know why though.

"All right then, maybe you can tell me why we're doing this in the first place?"

"I thought I saw someone."

"Well, good golly Jem, sound the alarm."

"You know what I mean............I thought I saw Mrs. Harrison."

A small smile spread onto my face and I knew if I uttered a word, he wouldn't neglect to kill me. The reason for this, simply, is that if Mrs. Harrison were to be here, Kate MUST be nearby. And until a second later, we found out how nearby she really had been.

"Well what on earth would have the Finch children on their knees trying to spy on their own house."

The voice was a bit high-pitched, and although I couldn't rightly comprehend whom it belonged too, I was sure of the fact that it was made to mock Aunt Alexandra. Startled, we spun around, only to find Kate herself, hands on hips and sporting a grin so crazy, it made me do the same. Jem, poor boy that he is, was at a loss for words, looking as if he had been caught in some guilty violation. Finally, Kate's grin turned to a laugh, at the sight of his expression. We both stood up, and I ran to give her a hug, accidentally placing my brother in a rather disagreeable position.

It was certain he had no idea whether to wave, shake hands or hug, all of which puzzled him, as the first was to stand-offish, the second too formal, and the third...........well my bet was that he didn't have the guts. I was right. He simply said "hi". 'Way to show enthusiasm,' I thought. It wasn't long before Atticus and co. walked out on the porch to find us sitting in the grass, even though I was the only one with grass-stains............Auntie looked reasonably pained at that.

Once the hugs and kisses were over, a general discussion over what events had occurred in the past six months and it wasn't until today's date was said that I realized it was in fact, a while away from summer, when they should have been here. I bit my lip, thoroughly enjoying their company, but praying that the only reason they showed up now was not because they had canceled plans for summer. It would be too dull without them.

My questions quickly subsided, however, when Atticus announced they'd be spending the Christmas season with us, and, to my utter shock and the reasoning for the yelling out of "hallelujah", we were NOT scheduled for a visit to Finch's landing. I swear I even saw Jem grin. This was not to last though, as Auntie, being the warm-hearted person that she is, informed us that the family would be coming here.........as well as a few respectable townspeople and "close" friends. When Auntie proclaimed the last part, I knew I had never seen nor heard of any of the people she would be inviting. Go figure. Jem, now fully recovered from the surprise, took it upon himself to ask whether or not he and I could stay home from school for the rest of today.........something I never thought I would ever hear him say. Atticus placed a worn hand to his chin, stroking it thoughtfully, while glancing at Aunt Alexandra, a sure sign that it was in full consideration.

"All right, I suppose a few hours won't be too much damage."

Auntie pursed her lips. Oh well, it's not as if this is the first time she's ever disapproved of anything we've done. She ran her arm through Mrs. Harrison's, taking her through the house and up the stairs while Atticus picked up a few suitcases, motioning for Jem to grab the rest. Kate slung an arm over my shoulder (she wouldn't have if her mother and Auntie were still inside), and said:  
  
"So Scout, what's been going on since I left?"

"Not much, its just Maycomb. A new family moved in though, the Parkers or something like that, but they stay secluded mosta the time." Kate frowned at this, and gave me a curious look. She hadn't been here a longtime or nothin', but she knew it was peculiar to live in this kinda society and not act like the true southerners.........'cept the Radley's maybe.

"They're well-to-do folks, own an oil mill or something nearby and their kids go to a boarding school in the next town. Jem and I can't figure out why they'd move here.........maybe the house belonged to someone in their family and they don't wanna sell it."

Kate blushed at the mention of Jem's name and I made a mental note to remind him of it later. "Well just hope I don't have to meet them." She said this rather maliciously, and I must have looked inquisitive, for she went on. "Mama has it in mind to find me a husband as soon as I graduate. Can you believe it? I'll be eighteen and tied down already." She scowled, "That's probably why we came. Your aunt must have heard about the Parkers and sent word."

"Aunty wouldn't do that. She probably has you in mind for Jem!"

Kate laughed bitterly. "No, she I'm sure she has one of the Parker girls in mind for him. Double acquaintances with money...................sounds perfectly dreadful."

"Jem wouldn't do that either. Aunty may have an influence on him 'bout she can't force him to marry some stuck up little Parker.

"I don't know Scout, I don't know."

"Well, just try to avoid the matter altogether, and it'll be fine. Besides, you're only fifteen, you got three years at least."

She shook her head.

"I'm almost sixteen now, and if mama had her way, I'll spend the next two years being courted."

"Oh."

I'd forgotten her birthday was coming up; a week after Jem's if I remember correctly. She rubbed her forehead gingerly.

"Let's talk about something else, this is getting too depressing."

"All right. You want to get some ice cream? A new shoppe jus' opened up a few weeks ago, and its pretty good stuff."

"Sounds swell."

A new voice came into the conversation:

"Don't use slang dear, it isn't becoming at all."

I whirled around for the second time today, but I was now facing Mrs. Harrison.

"Yes mama."

"Now, what sounds GOOD?" She greatly emphasized the last word of that statement, which I found unnecessary, as did Kate.

"Ice cream."

Mrs. Harrison smiled a warm smile, and for a moment I couldn't believe she was the kind of woman to sell off her daughter for a place in society. Maybe I was right, maybe I was wrong, and I supposed I'd just have to wait.

"Mmm, it does sound ideal. Do you mind if I come as well?"

"That'd be lovely." I said that, which surprised both Kate and myself. Mrs. Harrison took no notice. Kate spoke up.

"Should I ask everyone else?"

"Certainly, although I doubt Atticus will join us. He'll probably head back the courthouse."

"He already left," said Jem from his spot by the door, his hair brushed and hands clean, which were previously dirty from football. His eyes lingered on Kate until Aunty, who suddenly appeared from the sidewalk with Miss Maudie in tow, cleared her throat vigorously.

"Let's all go," she said, her nose twitching. And so we marched down the street, two old women, one middle-aged, two young girls, and one boy.........er, young man. The older women strayed in front as we three made our way into the town square, which, surprisingly, was actually more shaped like a pentagon. The five sides were separated into different sections: homes, supplies, food stores, working places and the school, and clothing. In the center was a worn gazebo, surrounded by benches, trees, and flower patches.

"Quite picturesque," as Mrs. Harrison called it. I simply nodded my head, wondering what the fancy word meant. In any matter, I could tell she was pleased with it, even though it hadn't changed since she was last here. It was all going fine, until Kate spotted a head coming out of Margie's Antiques. Rosie. Kate had never seen her before, but the red hair, scattered freckles, and frumpy blue sweater, which she wore at least 5 days out of a week, gave her away in a flash. Jem groaned, making her smile. Rosie, still a ways away, waved frantically. I did the same, but with a large amount of composure. I heard Aunty click her tongue, and even Miss Maudie looked a tad bit pained. Mrs. Harrison was left out in the cold. The next few moments were amazing, although I had seen it before; it never ceased to entertain me. If Aunt Alexandra despised Rosie you would have never known; she was smiles and pleasing countenance.

"Why don't you look lovely today Miss Taylor. Allow me to introduce my good friend and her daughter. Mrs. Margaret Harrison, Kate Harrison, meet Miss Rose Taylor."

Rosie shook their hands politely, glancing in Jem's direction when shaking Kate's, but remained nice.

"Well it sure is a pleasure to meet ya'll. And please, call me Rosie."

Mrs. Harrison took over. "Well then Rosie, where are you off to?"

"Oh, I'm just headin' home, Mama needed something from the pharmacy over yonder. Where're you headed?"

"Larson's Ice Cream Parlor."

"My stars, that's sounds swel.........good!"

Aunty merely nodded, so did Jem, who was growing rather uncomfortable, like something was itching him. Kate simply rubbed the palms of her hands, believing my description of Rosie to be right on track.

"Well, I 'spose I best be going now. It was nice meeting you two."

Kate smiled, "Same to you, Rosie." and Mrs. Harrison did the same. As we neared the corner, I ran ahead, wanting the chance to open the door and the bell above to jingle. I dunno why, but I've always loved it.............and the fact that Aunty disapproved made it all the more worthwhile! Jem and Kate were next to arrive, and the three of us grabbed a booth closest to the window; I wanted to show my friend off. Luckily for us, the shop only consisted of three seats per table/booth, and we were given the time to ourselves for a while.

Kate blew a piece of auburn hair out her eyes and smiled.

"So that's the infamous Rosie?"

She was looking at Jem the whole time, and smiled even wider when he made a face.

"The one and only." He muttered.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air until; finally, a waiter came over asking for our order.

* * *

That night after dinner we all sat around in the living room, with Jem and I sprawled out on the floor---he was reading one of those football magazines, while I was quite content with Little Women (I felt a strong attachment to the character of Jo). Atticus sat reading the paper in his large armchair by the chessboard, while Aunty and Mrs. Harrison were on the couch, knitting scarves. Kate sat on the window seat, staring out at the dark sky that consumed Macomb. A warm blanket was wrapped around her shoulders and one hand was pressed firmly on her forehead. I noticed that Jem would occasionally look up at her, but dive right back into his reading the next second.

The fire roared next to me, and I shifted away from the dancing flames.

"When's everybody comin' for Christmas?" I asked suddenly. Truth be told, I didn't like the silence; at least not when there's six people in the room with perfectly good voices.

"About the twenty-second, I should think," said Atticus, although he didn't bother to put his paper down.

"More like the twentieth," said Aunt Alexandra no less than a second later. I saw Jem roll his eyes from under his magazine.

"Well," I started again, "Who's comin'? Francis Hancock?" I must have spoken my cousin's name with too much sarcasm, for Aunty glared at me through her sharp spectacles that she hated so much. I guess Atticus was right about the cursed left eye of the Finch's.

"He will indeed," she answered stiffly, not forgetting the winter were I left my mark. "As well as a few of your cousins from Birmingham, and Uncle Jimmy. The rest haven't responded yet. And of course we'll be having a party here, for all the townsfolk that I've invited."

At that moment I knew that I had probably never even heard of most of the folks that Aunty was about to list off, save for Misses Maudie, Rachel, and Stephanie. I was mostly right. I heard a few more names mentioned that I recognized: Avery, Deas, Tate, the late Mayor's wife, and Cousin Lily Brooke. The names rattled on and I soon felt tired. Then the name Parker was mentioned. Kate's head snapped up in a jiffy. She cast a weary glance in my direction, and a scowl in her mother's.

"The Parker's? You mean the new neighbors who don't talk to nobody?"

"Anybody." My father corrected my grammar, folding down the paper. "And yes, Scout, she does."

"It's common courtesy to do so, Jean Louise," Aunty murmured.

'Hang common courtesy,' I thought. Within minuets of another uncomfortable silence, Atticus stretched his long legs and said he was done for the night.

"'Night," Jem muttered, and I realized it was the first time he'd spoken since we all gathered in the room. The rest of us echoed him in a polite way.

Aunty retired to her room and Mrs. Harrison---excuse me, Aunt Meg, as we were instructed to call her---left us as well. She was sleeping in Jem's room while Jem slept on the couch. I though he was gallant for giving it up, like one of those true "Southern Gentlemen". Well, only one child of breeding would have to do for this family, for I would not do it. Perhaps Jem could marry a Southern Belle and produce proper southern children and we would not be a disgrace after all. Jem had the best chance out of us anyway. He was the only one of us that Aunty thought would amount to something. I suppose she figured I'd leave Maycomb the first chance I got and never return------or maybe she simply hoped that.

Kate yawned and sat down on the carpet next to me, fingering the edge of the rug a few inches away. She had a faraway look her eyes, the very same look that I've seen on Jem from to time. The three of us stayed silent and motionless for a minute. Jem got up and walked towards the linen closet.........I could hear him rummaging through piles of blankets and pillows.

"Tired Scout?" asked Kate. I shook my head, but the fact that I yawned a second later betrayed me. She smiled and pulled blanket off around her shoulders, folding three times and laying it across the arm of the couch. She stood up and reached out her arms, which I grasped. After hoisting me up she led the way to the stairs.

"Goodnight Jem," she called softly.

"'Night Kate, 'night Scout."

I lingered on the stairs a moment longer, trying to hide behind the banister. As my brother neared the couch, he dumped the linens the pillows on the couch, and picked up the light yellow blanket. Tugging it tightly around himself he lied down and went to sleep.

I smiled secretively and scampered up the steps.


End file.
